Harry Cooper
Harry was one of the few people who were trapped by a horde of zombies in a Pennsylvanian farmhouse during the early stages of the undead apocalypse. He was the minor antagonist of Night of the Living Dead. Character A man carrying around a great deal of anger at a world which seems never to go his way. Basically a coward, Harry is accustomed to bullying people to get what he wants, including those closest to him. Biography When the undead outbreak occurred, Harry, his wife Helen, and their daughter Karen were attacked by a horde of zombies which turned over their car and bit Karen. They joined with Tom and Judy and hid in the cellar of a Pennsylvanian farmhouse. When Tom and Harry finally emerge from the cellar, they find two more survivors, Ben and Barbara there. The group bickers, with Harry insisting that they should barricade themselves in the cellar and wait for help. When Tom and Ben disagree with Harry, the latter angrily retreats back into the cellar. Later, when the group discovers that the nearby town of Willard is being used as a refugee station, and that their attackers are the recently dead brought back to life, they devise a plan to refuel Ben's truck outside and escape to Willard. While Ben, Tom and Judy go out to refuel the truck and escape, Harry throws cocktails down at the zombie siege from upstairs through a window. Later, when Ben is almost overwhelmed and tries to get back in, Harry, torn between risking his life to help Ben and leaving Ben to die to save himself, chooses to retreat downstairs and leave Ben to the zombies. However, at that moment, Ben breaks back into the house, and with Harry's help, he locks the hordes out. However, Ben then viciously attacks and pummels Harry for leaving him to die and threatens to feed him to the zombie hordes. Later, when the house's power is cut and zombies begin breaking in, rather than help keep the zombies out, Harry grabs Ben's rifle and holds him at gunpoint. He orders Helen to get in the cellar, but while he is distracted, Ben wrestles the gun from Harry and mercilessly shoots him in the stomach. Harry stumbles downstairs, into the cellar, towards his dead daughter before dying from the gunshot. Karen shortly after reanimated and partially devoured her father's corpse. After Ben locks himself in the cellar with the dead Harry and Helen, Harry reanimates and is shot several times and killed by Ben. Personality Harry is shown to be a stubborn, selfish and irrational man. He also took an instant dislike to Ben and twice tried to leave him to die. He also hated being proven wrong, but liked to prove others wrong. Gallery Helen with her husband and daughter.jpg|Harry with his wife Helen Cooper and daughter Karen harry cooper.jpg|Harry as he appears in the remake of Night of the Living Dead. zombie karen.jpg|Harry after being bitten by his zombie daughter Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Night of the Living Dead (1968) characters Category:Deceased Category:Zombie Category:Male Characters